Harry Potter and the Wind Maker
by Kagome19
Summary: Secret powers and dark people. It is Harry's sixth year and everyone is trying to act normal. But things in the wizarding world are anything but normal. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! No one is. It makes me sad. No flames please.
1. All Over Again

Disclaimer: The people and places in this fan fiction are not mine.  
  
A/N: I should be studying right now, but I'm not. I'm kind of in a weird mood, and I'm not sure how this'll turn out. I am weird. I would really appreciate constructive criticism, but don't get brutal. If you hate it that much, you shouldn't be reading it. Thanks y'all.  
  
Harry Potter and the Wind Maker  
  
Ch. 1 All Over Again  
  
Staring at a white ceiling for hours at a time made his eyes hurt. But what else could he do? Harry Potter sat up in his bed shaking his head and put his glasses back on. His summers were usually boring, but this had to have broken a record. Harry had so little to do that he already finished his homework. Hermione would be proud, Harry thought as he strode over to his window.  
  
Certainly he had tried to do something. He did receive the Daily Prophet. How could he not know what was going on in his world. But Dumbledore wouldn't have it.  
  
Harry,  
I do not want you out of the Dursley house. You know the reasons  
for this. It is all for your own good. Have a nice break.  
Dumbledore  
  
It was all for his own good. That was all anyone would say. He had been through a lot, more than most people in his year. He had been a triwizard champion before he should have been and he won! Well, it was actually Cedric Diggory, but Harry was so mad he didn't want to think about it.  
  
His friends had been trying to keep him in the Dursley house as well. Hermione's letter sounded just like Dumbledore's. Ron's made Harry feel a bit better.  
  
Harry-  
  
Sorry about being locked up with the muggles, but there's  
nothing I can do. And Dumbledore is only doing it for your safety. Mum  
and Dad are trying to reason with him. Maybe you could come over a  
week before term ends. I'll probably ask Hermione to come too. Talk to  
you soon.  
Ron  
  
Well, at least he would be able to get out of the house before going back to school. Harry sighed and looked at his birthday gifts. He had turned sixteen last week. Hermione had given him a book (Harry wasn't surprised), Hagrid had given him a homemade card, Ron had given him a quidich poster and Ginny had given him a book entitled, "The Secret Book of Seekers". Only seekers could open it. Harry had been surprised to get a book from Ginny, but pleased just the same. The book had many interesting techniques for seekers.  
  
Harry suddenly heard a knock on his door. It opened to reveal his aunt Petunia. She wrinkled her nose at the site of his room. It had owl pellets and dirty socks all over the place. "I just wanted to make sure you've written to your friends this week," She said.  
  
"Yes, I have," Harry replied.  
  
"Good. Clean up your room. Its unsanitary." She said before leaving.  
  
Harry sighed once more and started to clean a bit. These summer days went by slowly. Why was time never on his side?  
  
Harry grinned as he packed his trunk. He had just received his letter that Ron would be coming the next day to pick him up. No one was keeping him here. Dumbledore had even agreed.  
  
"So you're finally leaving Potter?" Dudley asked as he popped his head into Harry's bedroom. The two hadn't really spoken this summer. Probably because of the threat from Moody.  
  
"Tomorrow," Harry replied.  
  
"Good then." Uncle Vernon said entering. "They wont be coming through the chimney again will they?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm not sure," Harry said. The image of Dudley with a purple tongue always made him laugh.  
  
"I don't want a repeat of what happened two years ago. There was real damage in the living room."  
  
Harry sat anxiously in his room the next day. He couldn't wait to get out of the house and see his friends. There was a knock on his door and his aunt entered.  
  
"Harry, I want to give you something before you go," She said.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked surprised that his aunt would give him anything that wasn't necessary for survival.  
  
"Your mother left this to me and I think it is time you should have it," Aunt Petunia said, incredibly quiet, and unusually kind looking. She held out a package with shaking hands. Harry took it and began to open it. "I have no use for it now." It was a silver Hogwarts crest on a silver chain. Harry immediately put it on.  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
"Well, its not like I wanted it." Aunt Petunia snuffed, her nose high in the air. "Those friends of yours are going to be here, soon I hope."  
  
"Yes, they should be here in a half hour," Harry replied.  
  
"Good. I want to spend time with my family," she stated before leaving the room. Harry tucked the chain into his shirt thinking about the fact that he was her family. But he didn't care. He didn't like her anyway.  
  
Thirty minutes later Harry found him sitting on the steps waiting for the Weasleys to arrive. He fingered the handle of Hedwig's cage and his trunk. Hedwig gave a hoot before returning her head under her wing to sleep.  
  
Harry's heart jumped when the door bell rang. He jumped up and was about to open the door when his Uncle Vernon stepped in front of him and opened the door instead. Harry was surprised to see Hermione on the other side. She was wearing perfectly normal muggle clothes, which completely confused Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"I'm here for Harry," Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh. You're one of them. He's here." Uncle Vernon said. He looked at her closely then and whispered, "Now I remember you. You used to have buck teeth." Hermione turned red with embarrassment.  
  
"See you next summer Uncle Vernon," Harry said quickly dragging his trunk and Hedwig's cage along with. Once he was out the door slammed behind him. "Sorry about him Hermione."  
  
"Its ok Harry. I'm just glad to see you," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know you've been angry, locked up in here, but you know it's only because we care."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Harry sighed. "Where's Ron?"  
  
"In the car," Hermione replied nonchalantly.  
  
"The car?" Harry looked over to see Ron sitting in the drivers seat of a blue convertible.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Ron called. "Like the car?"  
  
"Its my car." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"You have a car?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I only just got it yesterday. But I don't think I'll have it tomorrow with the way Ron's driving it."  
  
"What's wrong with my driving?" Ron whined.  
  
"You nearly hit four trees!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"It's the other stupid muggle drivers." Ron grumbled.  
  
"What ever you say Ron." Hermione sighed. Harry laughed as he heaved his trunk and owl in the backseat of the car and jumped in. Hermione sat in the front with Ron and Ron started the car. Harry grinned. He was finally going to where he belonged.  
  
A/N: Well there you go. That's the first chapter. Hope everyone likes it. I'll see if I get any reviews and then I'll continue. I have a few ideas for what's going to happen. Please R/R. No flames please. 


	2. A Real Home

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or places mentioned in this fanfiction. I will soon own the plot.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner!!! Even though I only got like two reviews and one of them was from a person that I know, I'm still apologizing. I like to think of myself as a nice person. But FYI I'm probably not going to be able to update very often. Even though I have no life I still have no time to do anything. I need sleep ok!!?? Well this is the second chappy. I hope everyone who reads will enjoy it. Please no flames!!!  
  
Ch.2 A Real Home  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione soon arrived at the Burrow (Hermione finally took the wheel after Ron did an insane swerve in the middle of the street). Harry felt elated. He was finally where he wanted to be. He breathed in the fresh air, but it was suddenly knocked out of him as Mrs. Weasley hugged him.  
  
"Oh Harry! We've missed you so much!" Harry tried to reply but all that would come out was gasps.  
  
"Mum! You're strangling him." Ginny tapped her mother on the shoulder. Mrs. Weasley unwillingly let go. "Its good to see you Harry." Ginny said and gave him a hug. Harry was slightly surprised, but pleased. It was comforting to be around people who cared about him. "I hope you liked the book I gave you."  
  
"Oh yeah. It was really interesting. I should like to try some of the moves." Harry grinned. "You're going out with Dean now right?"  
  
"No. He didn't want to go out with me." Ginny replied with a frown. But it disappeared as she said, "Something about not wanting Ron to beat him up." Ginny punched her brother in the shoulder.  
  
The four of them took Harry's things to Ron's room and they all sat there and talked about what they had done that summer. "I did a lot of summer reading. I don't want to fall behind in class." Hermione told them.  
  
"Hermione, you can't fall behind. You're ahead of everyone in class!" Ron said.  
  
Hermione blushed and mumbled, "Well, it's always good to know what's going on in class . . ."  
  
"I did absolutely nothing this summer." Harry sighed.  
  
"Hey, come on mate, we can do stuff now. Lets play some quidich. I heard you say that you wanted to practice some moves. I'm sure you'll make captain this year."  
  
"Yeah, lets do that." Harry grinned.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you want to go play with them Ginny." Hermione said grabbing a book.  
  
"Why don't you play with us, Hermione? I've never seen you fly on a broom." Ginny smiled slyly.  
  
Hermione suddenly turned pale, "No that's alright. I-"  
  
"Ginny's right. I have never seen you fly a broom." Ron said, curious.  
  
"You're doing this just to spite me aren't you, Ginny?" Hermione glared.  
  
"What?" Harry looked at Ron confused; Ron shrugged.  
  
"C'mon Hermione, lets go."  
  
The four of them ventured out onto the Weasley's make-shift quidich pitch. Hermione' back was hunched and she constantly glared at the grinning Ginny. Ron and Harry had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Alright, it'll be me and Harry-" Ron began.  
  
"Harry and I." Hermione corrected despite herself.  
  
"Harry and I," Ron stressed the last part, "versus the two of you. I'm keeper, Harry chaser. Hermione keeper, Ginny chaser. Let's do this." Harry, Ron and Ginny immediately mounted their brooms and soared up into the air, but Hermione stayed at the bottom.  
  
"Hermione! Come up here!" Ginny yelled, seemingly delighted.  
  
"I'll just go down to help her." Ron said, and flew down. Harry followed behind. "Hermione, do you need help?" Ron asked upon reaching her.  
  
"No." Hermione simply replied, keeping her gaze down.  
  
"Then what is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm- Oh shut up Ginny!" She yelled up at Ginny, who was bursting with mirth. "I'm embarrassed, okay?"  
  
"Don't worry Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll teach you. Just mount it and push up with your legs." Ron explained.  
  
"I know how to ride a broom Ron." Hermione snapped.  
  
"Well how am I supposed to know what's wrong!?" Ron yelled back at her.  
  
"You don't have to yell!" Hermione screeched.  
  
Ron was about to retaliate, but Harry interrupted, "We don't need this." They both stopped bickering. "What's wrong Hermione?"  
  
"There's something that you don't know about me . . ." Hermione replied.  
  
Ron looked interested, "And what is that?"  
  
"Don't be stupid Ron. I- I know how to fly . . . very well."  
  
"So why are you embarrassed?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because I've been learning how to play quidich behind your back! There, I said it!" Hermione yelled as Ginny laughed.  
  
"Now that wasn't so hard was it Hermione?" Ginny yelled down to them.  
  
"Oh, Ginny I will get you back for this!" Hermione shouted as she mounted her broom and flew up to Ginny faster than Harry had ever seen anyone fly in a long time. Harry saw Ron's mouth hang open next to him. "Close your mouth Ron!" Hermione called down to him. He immediately closed it and the two of them flew up to the girls.  
  
"Hermione, why did you keep this a secret?" Ron asked.  
  
"I thought you would make fun of me." Hermione looked down.  
  
"Why would we do that?" Harry laughed.  
  
"Well, it wasn't really you, Harry . . . it was Ron that I was worried about." Hermione said the last part very fast.  
  
"Hermione, I-" Ron began, but Hermione was already flying down to the ground.  
  
"Just great! Ron, you are such a git! Now we can't play quidich!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"I'll go talk to her." Ron replied flying after the ever smaller Hermione.  
  
"We should go too, make sure Ron doesn't say anything stupid." Ginny said. Harry laughed and followed.  
  
Ron and Hermione were already in Ginny's room by the time the other two got there. "Hermione," Ron began as they entered, "how could you think that I would make fun of you?"  
  
"Ron, you always do. Or have you forgotten all the things that you've said to me in the past?"  
  
"What about all the things you say to me? I don't mean to hurt your feelings Hermione. If I did then you would have known." Ron tried to make Hermione smile and it worked.  
  
"I guess I'm blowing things out of proportion." Hermione said.  
  
"Too right you are." Ron grinned, and hesitated for a moment before giving Hermione a peck on the cheek. The two of them blushed, but then Ron said, "Well, lets see what you've got Hermione! Let's play some quidich!"  
  
They all went out again and played for several hours. Hermione was a better chaser than keeper, but she was quite good. They found out that Ginny knew about Hermione's kept secret because she caught Hermione practicing her skills. She too was supposed to keep it secret, but couldn't resist the chance to expose Hermione. Hermione kept insisting to get back at Ginny too one day.  
  
They only returned to the house to eat dinner and returned the next day to play. They finally stopped after Hermione kept insisting that she had to go back to her reading. But Harry didn't care. His friends were on good terms, he was out of the Dursley house and he was happier than he had been in a long time.  
  
A/N: Bye everyone! J/K!!!! I hope you liked the second chapter. Please review. I apologize again for the delay in this chappy and I'll try not to do it again. Now I can say good-bye. ( 


	3. Caught

Disclaimer: Don't own it. (I'm not very original with my disclaimers am I?)

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry again about the length of time since my last chapter, but I'm hoping to get a few chapters in this week because I'm off from school (yeah!). To hypercaz, I do have a plot! I hope everyone likes it. I'm going to try to get into it soon if not in this chapter. I had a lot of fun last night thinking about what I wanted to happen in this fan fiction. So. . . what will happen to Harry this year? What will happen to all his friends? Why don't I just shut up and write the chapter? (Good question . . .)

Ch. 3 Caught

It was a week before the start of term and Harry had to admit- he was happy. He leaned back in his bed reading his seeker book by flash light. (He had smuggled it into the Weasly house. He knew Mr. Weasly would take it apart) There was only one thing that bothered Harry. He couldn't sleep. He tried to read before going to sleep so he would be so exhausted he wouldn't dream. But it didn't really work.

Instead of reading Harry's mind wandered onto his dreams. They haunted him like his dreams last year, except that what he saw at night now had already happened. Harry would never forget the look on Sirius' face. . . It would infest him for the rest of his life. 

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by a creek in the house. Someone was walking around outside. Harry peaked out from under his blanket. Ron was still fast asleep. Harry turned off the flash light and climbed out from under the covers. He tip-toed out of the room. He sneaked down the stairs and was surprised at who he found. It was Hermione. "Hermione?"

"Harry!" She gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing?" Harry replied.

"I- I couldn't sleep." Hermione uttered. 

"Me neither." 

"Dreams?" It was one word that meant so much between them.

"Yeah," Harry responded.

"Me too," Hermione looked into a fire she had lit in the fire place. She contemplated for a moment before saying, "I never thought," she paused for a moment again and continued, "that I would understand how you felt. I probably never really will, but now I know something."

Harry didn't know how to respond. He looked down at his feet. Hermione thought about that? Harry's mind buzzed with the silence. 

"I should at least try to get to bed. Good night Harry," Hermione said quickly getting up. She walked past Harry but he stopped her with his arm. She looked up at him.

"Thank you," was all Harry could think to say. Hermione hugged him and hurried up the stairs. Harry sighed and followed behind.

Harry and Hermione never talked about what happened that night. They both felt they didn't need to. Harry had an easier time sleeping now that he talked to Hermione. 

Harry had been sleeping soundly until he felt someone hit him in the face with a pillow, "Wake up, mate! Its getting late." Ron yelled.

Harry opened his eyes slightly and mumbled, "Imfeelinsick." 

"What?" Ron asked, already dressed.

"I'm feeling sick," Harry said more legibly.

"Harry thats a lie," Ron replied.

"At least I tried. . ." Harry said getting up.

The two boys met up with the girls in the kitchen. This visit to the Burrow was different from the others because there weren't many people in the house. That morning Mrs. Weasly was cooking eggs and sausage. Harry could only remember eating this well at the Weasly's. 

"So what are you all going to do today? Mr. Weasly and I will be taking your Hogwarts lists to buy your supplies at Diagon Alley," Mrs. Weasly said.

"We're not sure what we're doing yet. What do you girls want to do?" Ron asked.

"Hermione and I were thinking that since its hot today we should take a swim in the lake out back," Ginny told him.

Ron looked red but he said calmly, "Okay, what do you think Harry?"

"Sure, sounds like fun," Harry said. 

Ron and Harry got dressed into swimming trunks and were in Ron's room waiting for the girls. Ron kept opening his mouth to say something, but would close it.

"Ron, what is it?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"Well, I'm- I'm sort of nervous. . . about the way I look," Ron said, turning redder with every word. 

"Why would you worry about something like that?" Harry asked.

"Never mind," Ron said, turning away from the mirror he was looking at. Harry didn't know what Ron was complaining about. Ron was skinny, but his Keeper practice kept him slightly buff. Harry felt like he was the lanky one.

The two headed down the stairs and knocked on Ginny's door. The door opened immediately and Ginny and Hermione came out. Ginny was wearing a bathing suit and had towel in hand. Hermione was also wearing a bathing suit, but she was wearing a wrap around her waist. She had a book in hand. The four of them stood there for a second looking uncomfortable before heading outside to the lake. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly had already left. 

"Hermione, why do you have a book?" Ron asked.

"I decided that I didn't want to swim, but Ginny forced me to wear my bathing suit," Hermione replied.

"Oh," Ron said simply.

On the to the lake Harry thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, but he ignored it. He didn't want to think about his problems until he got to Hogwarts.

Once they got to the lake Ginny immediately pushed Ron in. Ron retaliated by grabbing her feet and pulling her in. Harry jumped in with them. Hermione just smiled and sat down to read. 

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all playing together until Ron decided to play a prank on an unsuspecting Hermione. He put is fingers to his lips to signify silence to Harry and Ginny then he slowly went over by where Hermione was and suddenly splashed her. Hermione, now completely drenched, looked up from her book with her mouth open. The other three were laughing hysterically. Hermione stood up with a look of mischief on her face. She slipped her foot in the water to splash Ron, but he grabbed her foot and dragged her in like he did Ginny.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled. She grabbed his head and pushed it under the water. Harry and Ginny were still laughing at them as they kept splashing water. After a while the called a truce. 

They all sat there talking when Ginny asked, "What's that around your neck, Harry?" She was looking at the Hogwarts crest he was still wearing.

"It was my mother's. My aunt gave it to me this summer," Harry replied.

Ginny came up for a closer look. She reached out to touch it and whispered, "Its beautiful."

"Er. . . Thanks," Harry said slightly uncomfortable at their close proximity. 

After a while they all got out of the lake and walked back to the house. They were talking and laughing until suddenly Harry ran into something, but he couldn't see it. Something stumbled in front of him and Harry realized it was someone in an invisibility cloak. Ginny pulled it off.

"Fred!?" Ginny yelled.

"Hi guys! How has your summer been?" Fred asked normally.

Nearby George took off his cloak and said, "Fred! I told you to be careful! You know what Mum said."

"What did Mum say?" Ron asked severely. 

The twins swore. Then they told the others to follow them back to the house. 

"Why don't you all go and change first," Fred suggested. 

"No, we want to know now," Hermione said, who had not taken off the wrap so it was wrapped around her waist soaking wet.

"You look good Hermione," George said grinning.

"Don't change the subject," Ron said as Hermione blushed.

"Okay, fine!" Fred said, "But Hermione does look good." 

Ron approached him, but George put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Just sit down! We'll talk."

They all sat down and the twins explained, "Mum couldn't do anything to stop us from joining the Order," Fred said.

"But Dumbledore didn't give us anything too dangerous. He only told us to do stuff that was potentially dangerous," George continued.

"And that was to look after the four of you," Fred finished.

Anger boiled inside Harry, "So he didn't think I could take care of myself?" He said.

"Its not like that," Fred said.

"Then what is it! I've taken care of myself for five years now and four out of the five of those times it was against Voldemort!" Everyone except Hermione flinched at the name, "I survived didn't I!? I don't need to be babysat! And you can tell Dumbledore that!" Harry stomped up the stairs to Ron's room and stayed there the entire day. He didn't respond to anyone who knocked on the door. He wished he could talk to someone. He knew who he wanted to talk to, but he would never be able to do that. He wrote the letter anyway.

Dear Sirius,

I don't know what I did before I found out you were by Godfather. I really need to talk to you. . .

A/N: So how was that? Hope everyone liked it. Please Review. No flames. *wink*


	4. Away

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or places, only the plot.

A/N: Okay, I know I said that I would be able to get a few chapters up, and I know that I didn't. But this time I have a good reason. See I no longer have Microsoft Word on my computer (its a long story having to do with idiocy in my house), so I had to get an .htm or .html document. So I didn't know how to use it until recently, and so now I can put up more chapters. But, I might add, NO ONE REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER!! Thanks to Colleen for reading it though.

Ch. 4 Away

Harry sulked in Ron's room for a while. He couldn't look at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley properly. Fred and George had apparently told them so they already had that "I'm sorry" look when Harry finally came down. Harry was surprised to see Hermione with an I'm-not-happy look. Ron had a what-am-I-supposed-to-do look and Ginny had a blank look. All in all there was a cornucopia of strange looks in the room.

"Harry-" Mr. Weasley started. But that very word started a bubble of fury inside Harry. He ran up the stairs, but instead of being left alone he heard footsteps behind him. When he got to Ron's room Hermione entered behind him.

"Can you believe them?" Harry raged.

"No, I can't believe you!?" Hermione answered, red in the face.

"What?" Harry was incredulous.

"Harry. . ." Hermione panted because of running up the stairs, "do you know how much the Weasleys have done for you? They have risked their lives for you! And what do you have to repay them with? Your anger! You've got to cool it, Harry, or you're going to hurt people who are close to you, before Voldemort does."

Harry was taken aback and speechless. "But, Hermione-"

"Oh, rubbish Harry. You know I'm right. But no one listens to me do they!" Hermione left in a huff. Ginny entered immediately. Harry dropped onto his temporary bed.

Ginny put her hand on his knee and said quietly, "She's right you know. About everything. About my parents and about not listening to her. I'm an offender of the latter." she lifted her hand from his knee and sighed, "I think Hermione was mad about more than one thing."

Suddenly they heard a scream, "Just go away Ron!"

Ron ran in seconds later, "She's mad," he said simply.

"That was just brilliant Ron," Ginny said, "we had no idea."

"I'm- I'll just go and talk to her." Harry stammered leaving the bickering siblings.

Harry entered Ginny's room to find Hermione sitting on the bed, her back turned to him. Her shoulders shook as she cried softly.

"Hermione. . ."

"Why wont anyone just leave me alone!"

Harry turned to leave, but turned back putting a hand on a quivering shoulder. He said, "I'm. . . sorry, Hermione. I know that I. . . have a hot-head. Just," he sighed, "be patient with me."

"I apologize for yelling at you, Harry," came the reply. "But what I said still stands true-"

"I know,"

"And I am right,"

"I know,"

"Good," she smiled at him, but it faded slightly, "We care about you Harry."

"I know-" The breathe was knocked out of him as Hermione hugged him tightly around the middle. He patted her bushy head and sighed, "I know."

A/N: How was that? I know it was a bit shorter, but I decided that I wanted to ask you guys something: Would you rather have me put up short chapters often, or long chapters every few weeks? I'll write a lot of short chapters until then. TTFN :)


	5. On the Scarlet Train

A/N: As I am going to be writing short chapters often right now, I'll just do that. I have a lot of plans for this fic so I really want to get it done and see what people think. Here goes y'all! And one more thing: If I have any British readers, could you please give me some British slang, because being American I don't really know how British teenagers would really talk and I want to make it as real as possible.

Ch. 5 On the Scarlet Train

As the sun rose, the light shone through Harry's eyelids. He squinted and turned his head to a snoring Ron. He sat up and realized that today would be the day that he would go back to Hogwarts. He threw a pillow at Ron and gathered all his things.

After the two had hastily packed everything, they ran down stairs to the kitchen. Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley were already down there. The twins stopped eating and one, Harry didn't know which, started to apologize.

"Its ok," Harry said, "I was the one who was out of line."

"Well, since that's settled-" The Weasley boys immediately scarfed down their breakfast.

"Pigs," Ginny said before stuffing her face as well.

Soon Mr. Weasley arrived and they were all loaded into a new car. It was insinuated that the ministry was sorry they never believed Mr. Weasley, so they gave him a car. It was miraculous that they all fit, but Harry thought that magic had something to do with it. And then they were on their way.

Once they reached the station they had ten minutes to spare. They hauled their things the the enchanted platform. With the help of Fred and George they put their luggage in an empty compartment. They returned outside to say good-bye. Suddenly Harry put a hand on one of the twin's arms, "I've only just realized," he said, "that you can't come with us."

"Yeah," he grinned. "Dumbledore gave us our diplomas after he became Headmaster again. My hero. He said that it was enough that we gave that blasted teacher trouble."

"Those were good times," The other chimed in.

They all said good-bye and the four students stepped onto the train. Ron and Hermione left to do Prefect duty, so Ginny and Harry sat in their compartment. They chatted a bit before the compartment door slid open.

"Hello, Harry. Hello, Ginny." Said Luna Lovegood.

"Oh, Hello Luna."

"Hi," Harry was not sure if he should be happy or annoyed to see her. But she didn't bother them. She sat down and opened the newest edition of the Quibbler. It was at that very moment that Neville entered. He too sat with them.

Ron and Hermione joined them later. They all sat together. Ron seemed to be trying to stay as far away from Luna as possible. She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes smiled shyly. Harry found this odd, but amusing. Hermione felt other wise.

"What is wrong with Luna?" Hermione asked when the girl left for a bathroom break. "And what are you doing Ron?"

"I'm not doing anything! She keeps looking at me."

Luna came back and still seemed smitten with Ron. But they all tried to ignore it and mostly enjoyed the ride to school.

The train slowed and they began to get out. When they stepped out onto the station platform, they saw a light in the distance. Harry at once thought it was Hagrid, but as the light came closer he saw that it was in fact Dumbledore. He smiled at them all. "First years! Please follow me. Come along!"

"Professor, where's Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"I gave him the night off."

Harry knew this was not true. Or at least it wasn't completely true. Dumbledore wanted to protect the first years.

They rest of the student body went to board the seemingly horseless carriages. Harry, Neville, and Luna knew better. The thestrals snorted and huffed. The friends boarded a carriage and they traveled to the castle.

A/N: Ok, I'll try to get the next chapters next weekend. Please review! I really need the encouragement.


	6. Just Like Home

Disclaimer: The characters, places, etc. are not mine. I do, however, own the plot.

A/N: Thank you Colleen! Call me dude! For the rest of you... REVIEW PLEASE!!! Why wont anyone read this! Oh well... I'm writing it anyway because it has a really good plot and I like it. So here goes.

Ch. 6 Just Like Home

The new sixth years entered the Great Hall. Harry heard giggles coming from Parvati and Lavender as they looked up to the teacher's table. Harry searched finding only teachers that he knew. Then he spotted the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Hermione was looking at him closely too. Harry hopped she wasn't being like the other materialistic girl in their year.

"Oh no," said Ron. "Not another Lockhart. . ."

"No, he's not," Hermione muttered.

"What's she thinking," Ron whispered to Harry as they sat down.

"Do we ever know?" Harry replied.

Dumbledore entered the Great Hall and sat at the center seat. Professor McGonagall stood and placed the sorting hat on the rickety stool. Its song rang through the air:

Though your head is full of fluff

You still have a little stuff

Please don't be afraid my dears

You're only just 'ickle first years

Put remember my words of wisdom

We're all united in this Hogwarts kingdom

"When I call your name, sit on the stool and place the hat on your head. Adloff, Karin!"

A young girl with white blond hair stumbled from the rest and sat on the stool with a slack face.

"GRIFFINDOR!"

The girl smiled and hopped off toward the booming table.

"Abner, Micheal!"

A boy of sandy hair walked up to the sorting hat. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

It went on as such for a while. None of the names were familiar to Harry. When Zambog, Phillip was sorted McGonagall put the stool and hat away and Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome new and old. I hope this year will be enjoyable for you. I would like to remind all of you that no matter what happens we are all united. There is much news about what is happening outside this castle, but remember you are all protected," Dumbledore said. "But I would like to introduce to you your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. His name is Harold Quirrell," There were many gasps, "and he will be taking the place of Professor Umbridge." Dumbledore told them. He waved his hands and the plates were filled with wondrous amounts of food. Harry laughed at the faces of the first years.

"So," Ron spit, mouth full of food (Hermione had to wipe some chewed food off her face with disgust), "the hat's giving advice again?"

"Apparently so," Hermione replied. She was about to continue speaking when she noticed Ron's odd behavior. He shrunk down in his seat. "What are you doing?"

"Luna," he whispered. "She's looking at me funny."

Hermione turned slowly and saw Luna smiling with rosy red cheeks at the ever shrinking Ron. Hermione waved and smiled, but when she turned around she was scowling. "I liked her last year."

"What's it to you if she likes Ron?" Harry asked. He knew it was going to have an interesting answer.

"I-I don't. Its just odd, that's all." Hermione's face flared up. Harry couldn't keep his lips from curling into a slight smile. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just, er, remembered something."

Neville, who had been talking with some others, turned to them and asked, "So what do you think of Quirrell being the new teacher?"

"I don't know," Hermione replied, "but if Dumbledore thinks its wise. . ."

"Well, you know, I think the only good Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that Dumbledore had was Lupin. All the others are, well, loopy." Said Ron.

"He was the only one I really liked," Neville said. Harry remained silent. Lupin reminded him of things he didn't want to remember. It seemed like Hermione noticed this.

"So what are the two of you going to do for Quidditch?"

"Harry's probably going to be captain." Ron tried to smile. Harry knew it was his dream to be Quidditch captain.

"We'll probably hold tryouts. We'll need three new chasers. Ginny can switch from Seeker to Chaser." Harry said.

Upon overhearing this Ginny said, "Would you really do that Harry? Oh my gosh! I love you! Did you hear that guys! I'm gonna be a chaser!"

Harry was surprised about hearing this, but it was good to see some happy people around.

When all the plates were wiped clean, they all stood and walked to their dorm. "This way first years! Follow me! Come on. Keep up." Ron said.

"Gryffindor this way!" Hermione said.

They all entered the fat lady's portrait, ("flam sham") and went to their respective dorms. Harry climbed onto the four poster and stared strait up at the canopy. He felt like he was finally home.

A/N: YAY!! Another chapter done. Please read and review. Grin****


	7. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and places, just the plot.

A/N: Gryffindor777, you are very perceptive. Yes, I will be telling you all about the OWL testing; they will be in this chapter. I will also work on my chapter transitions. Thanks for your review. I would also like to say that you probably wont get a chapter 'till next week because I have finals. (Ha ha, well I wrote that a while ago, and I was lazy; sorry guys) Oh- about professor Q... I'll explain. I would like to say that I researched a lot for this fic and now I've decided to change a few things, and experiment. The things I'll be changing wont effect the final product of it; it'll just change a few side stories. Ok y'all, here we go.

Ch. 7 And So It Begins

Harry opened his eyes to see the canopy of his bed. He had a dream, but he couldn't remember it... It was probably better that way, though his dreams would be important if he was going to go after Voldemort. Something jolted in Harry's brain as he remembered the prophecy. He had not told Ron and Hermione and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to.

He got out of bed, ready to start his first day of his sixth year. He found on his bedside table an envelope. It was addressed to him. He turned it over to find the Hogwarts seal. He opened it and it read as follows:

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

We are sorry that we could not send you the results of your OWLs during the summer. Due to a few emergencies this summer, we thought it safer to give it to you in school. These are your results:

Charms:

Written: O

Practical: E

Transfiguration:

Written: E

Practical: A

Herbology: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Potions:

Written: A

Practical: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Astronomy:

Written: E

Practical: P

Divination: D

History of Magic: D

Harry looked at his failing grades. Divination was inevitable. He would have been surprised if he had gotten a P. Astronomy wasn't surprising either. All that had happened that night with Professor McGonagall and Hagrid. Then there was History of Magic. Harry didn't even want to think about what had happened that night. If only he had not fallen for what Voldemort had fed him. He fell right into the trap and it was his fault Sirius was there. He sighed and got out of bed. It was a good thing he had woken up early.

Ron and Hermione we already in the common room. The were fighting again apparently.

"Hermione, why are you being like this!?" Ron yelled.

"Ron, I don't have to show you anything," she replied. She clutched a piece of paper in her hand.

"Good morning then. . ." Harry said.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione said to him.

"Hermione seems to think that we shouldn't share our OWL results," Ron explained.

"Well I got mine," Harry said handing his to them. He was not ashamed and he wasn't sure why Hermione was.

"See, Hermione? Harry and I are showing ours."

"That doesn't mean I have to."

"Oh, let me see what you got!" Ginny said as she came down the stairs and grabbed the paper right out of Hermione's hand. "Wow. . ." was all that Ginny could say.

"Gotcha!" Ron snatched it away. His eyes widened as he read it. Hermione had turned beet red. Ron looked up at her. "Why wouldn't you let us see this?"

"Because I didn't want to rub it in your faces! You know how everyone gets when I do well. I was trying to be modest."

Harry looked over Ron's shoulder. His jaw dropped.

All Os.

"Even for Astronomy!? Even when we were interrupted?"

"In all honesty Harry, I had finished before that. I was just checking my answers by that time. . ." She said. "But both of you did very well! Actually both of you have a lot of the same grades and you both managed 10 OWLs! That's great!"

"But that's nothing compared to your 13 Os. You cease to amaze me. I'm- I'm proud of you, Hermione." Ron said. Hermione absolutely glowed.

"Thanks Ron," she said.

"Yeah, I'm proud of you too," Harry smiled. He really was happy for her. She deserved it. And it was her nagging that was probably the only reason he did as well as he did.

They all headed down to the Great Hall for their schedules and breakfast of course.

"We have defense against the dark arts first," Ron spit with a full mouth.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

When they entered the class room they noticed a change in decor. The desks and chairs were arranged in a circle. Most of the students were there already. They were seated and chattering about the new professor and OWLs. They were silenced the moment Professor Quirrell stepped in. He walked to the center of the room through a gap between the chairs and spun around to get a good look at all of them. Then he smiled. "Welcome to your sixth year of defense against the dark arts. Congratulations on getting this far." He turned again. "I am Professor Quirrell as you all already know. You would have had my brother in your first year. He past away as you again already know."

Harry could defiantly see the resemblance, but the man standing before him was much more good looking. That was why all the girls giggled when they saw him. He was also probably younger. This was the brother of a man that tried to kill him. Harry really had to trust Dumbledore on this one.

A/N: Yay! Another chapter done. How did you like it? Please let me know if there is anything in here that you don't like. I'd really like to know. Just be nice about it.

Here is the grading scale in case you forgot. It took me almost an hour to find it in the book (See? This is what I do for you guys. I research.)

O- Oustanding

E- Exceeds Expectations

A- Acceptable

P- Poor

D- Dreadful

?T- Troll

Acceptable is the last passing grade and Troll may have only been a joke of Georges, so I'm not sure.

Until next time!

ttfn


End file.
